


TORETE

by s_cloudyy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Onghwang, side!nielwoon
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_cloudyy/pseuds/s_cloudyy
Summary: Samahan ang bulakenyong HOK squad sa kanilang college life. Mairaos kaya ni Ong ang competition nya? Matatapos na naman kaya ang school year na NBSB pa rin ang ating bida?





	TORETE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my ever-supportive Ong bias friend, Mary, na pinakilala sa akin ang Wanna One, one of your best gift sa'kin.
> 
> Kaya ito, in return and to wish you best of luck sa upcoming exam mo, ibibigay ko sa'yo si Bulakeño Ong. Fighting!!  
> I hate you, as always.

TORETE

"Hyung naman eh, dali na. Tulungan mo na ko.", sambit ni Ong kay Sungwoon na nasa senior year na sa kanilang kurso.

Parehas silang kumukuha ng Mass Comm sa isang kilalang state university sa Bulacan. Nagkakilala ang dalawa dahil parehas silang ng org na kinabibilangan ng lahat ng Mass Comm students ng kanilang university mula first year hanggang fourth year.

"Para saan ba kasi yan?", sagot ni Sungwoon.

"Gusto ko talaga sumali sa photography contest sa May na yun. Kabataan yung tema, wala kong maisip.", sabi ni Ong na malapit na mayamot sa kanyang sarili sa kawalan nya ng inspirasyon.

"Sige, gagawan natin yan ng paraan. Halika tulungan mo muna ko dito.", inabot ni Sungwoon ang mga photocopy ng excuse letter ni Daniel.

"Inuna mo pa boyfriend mo kesa sa bestfriend mo.", akma ng tatalikod si Ong na nagtatampo nang bigla syang hinampas ng mga papel ni Sungwoon.

"Sira. Org president ako, walang time yung bata kausapin yung profs na kailangan nya magpractice ng sayaw nya para dun sa Intrams solo dance chuchu.", depensa ni Sungwoon.

"Sige. Sige. Basta pagkatapos nito ha.", sabay kuha ni Ong nung papel.

November na. Dumating na ang araw ng intrams. Dinagsa ng mga estudyante ang Valencia Hall ng kanilang university, doon kasi gaganapin yung solo dance competition ni Niel. Ang crowd ay nahati sa engineering, education, nursing, architecture, mass comm students at iba pa.

"Ong ano ba, umupo ka nga nang maayos dyan. Maganda na tong pwesto natin na to pangcheer kay Daniel." sabi ni Sungwoon habang nilalatag ang banner na pinagawa nya sa class coordinators na hawak nya.

"Umiispot ako ng mga gwapong engineering students. Quiet ka lang.", sabi ni Ong.

"Ano ba? Tigang lang bes?", pabulong na sabi ni Sungwoon.

"Sabi na sayong walang gwapo sa engineering department dito satin! Mas mayron pa sa mass comm department.", bawi ni Sungwoon kasi nakita na nyang mapipikon na si Ong.

"Bakla naman kayo eh.", sagot ni Ong na naging dahilan ng pagtawa ng dalawa.

"Makabakla! Pakilala na lang kita sa kaibigan ko. Gwapo yun, mas gwapo pa kay Daniel.", offer ni Sungwoon.

"Wooow. Ayaw pang aminin na bawal na si Niel ha.", tukso ni Ong.

Di na sya nasagot ni Sungwoon dahil nagsimula na ang dance contest. Kinawayan ni Ong at Sungwoon si Daniel na papunta na sa OA para lang ipakita yung kalokohang ginawa nila sa banner nila. "GO BAKLA!!" in pink color pala kasi yung nakalagay. Natawa si Daniel na ikinagaan ng loob ng dalawa. Ginawa lang nila yun kasi alam nilang nilalamon na ng kaba yung kaibigan nila.

Di man nila amining tatlo, madalas man silang maggaguhan, eh loves na loves nila ang isa't isa. "Three's a bitch" nga ang description ng barkadahan na ito.

Natapos ang contest na nanalo si Daniel. Nagyakapan ang tatlo at si Sungwoon ang kinarga nila kasi sya ang maliit sa barkada. Kumbaga, sa lahat ng pictures nila gitna sya lagi, para hindi maging by height at walang mamatay sa kanila.

 

Umuwi ng apartment ang tatlo. Malalayo kasi sa bahay nila ang university kaya nagawa talaga nilang mag-apartment. Diretso higa sa pagod si Daniel at pinilit na tumabi na si Sungwoon sa kanya. Isang kwarto na may dalawa lang na kama ang laman nung apartment. Nasa sahig lang nakalatag ang pangsingle na kama ni Ong, ganun kasi sya kamahal nung dalawa, lamig kung lamig, sahig kung sahig.

"Amina cellphone mo Ong.", request ni Sungwoon habang nakayakap sa kanya ang tulog nang si Daniel.

Binigay naman ni Ong ang kanyang cellphone nang walang alinlangan. Pero nakuha nya ito pabalik sa masakit na paraan. Ibinagsak na lang ito bigla ni Sungwoon sa tyan nya.

"Aray ko. Sabihin mo lang kung may galit ka, wag yung ganito kasakit.", namimilipit pa rin sa sakit si Ong.

"Magthank you ka na lang, tutulog na din ako.", sagot ni Sungwoon sa kanya na halatang walang gana makipag-asaran sa kanya.

Nagmemake face si Ong habang pabulong na sinasabi yung thank you nang mabasa nyang may nilagay palang new contact si Sungwoon sa cellphone nya.

Name: Minhyun  
Number: 0927-xxx-xxxx

Nagkikikisay si Ong sa kinahihigaan nya at nakakuha sya ng sipa mula kay Sungwoon dahil dun.

"Baklaaaaaaa. Salamat.", kilig na kilig na sinabi ni Ong.

"Ay. Tangina.", nasabi nya sa sarili nya.

"Pinapahirapan mo ko hyung eehh, bakit number pa. Wala pang apelido. FB, twitter at IG na bagong binibigay ngayon.", kinakalabit ni Ong si Sungwoon na mukhang kakapikit lang.

Tinalikuran lang sya ni Sungwoon sa request nya na yun. 12:51am na, hirap na hirap tuloy mangstalk si Ong. Pano nya masesearch nyan ngayon kung sino yung Minhyun na yun. Gwapo 'to legit, for sure. Gwapo mga kaibigan ni Sungwoon, living proof sila ni Daniel dun.

 

"Minsan ang sarap mo i-disown as a friend, no" sabi ni Sungwoon nung nalaman ang dahilan bakit napuyat si Ong kagabi.

"Ha? Bakit?", sagot ni Ong na sabog at sobrang clueless talaga.

"Bakit di mo man lang tiningnan sa friends' list ko sa fb?", umiiling si Sungwoon dahil naging slow na naman si Ong.

"Ah, eh, hyung. 5000 friends mo sa fb. Sagad sagaran na, president ka kaya.", epal ni Daniel.

"Ay wow, nagsasalita ka pala sa kwento na 'to.", napansin din pala ni Sungwoon na ngayon lang sya binigyan ng line nung writer.

"Sa IG ko man lang, ay suuuus, wala pa sa 50 ang finafollow ko. Baka mahirapan ka pa."

Aakma ng mangstalk ulit si Ong nang hablutin ni Sungwoon ang kanyang cellphone.

"Hep. Hep.--", sabi ni Sungwoon nang biglang --

"HOORAAAAAY!", pag-eepal na naman ni Daniel na syang dahilan bakit sya binatukan ni Ong at Sungwoon.

"Hep. Hep. Lalaki. Booty call ba gagawin mo o seryosohan. Pag seryosohan, unahin na muna natin ang intrams. Tayo nakatoka sa volleyball ngayon.", utos ni Sungwoon.

"Kala ko ba sa basketball? Andun yung anak ko si Guanlin.", angal ni Ong.

"Bawal. Ayoko.", seryosong sabi ni Daniel habang tinatakpan ang tenga ni Sungwoon.

 

Natapos ang intrams na nakapag-uwi ang masscom ng 2 gold medals. Isa kay Daniel sa dance contest at isa sa basketball na ikinatuwa ni Ong dahil first time manalo ng team nila at dahil yun sa anak-anakan nyang si Guanlin.

"Proud na proud si Mayora. May magandang balik ang hulugan na sapatos.", tukso ni Daniel kay Ong.

"Hoooy. Bayad ko ng buo yun ah.", depensa ni Ong na sinakyan ang ginawang issue ni Daniel na yun.

 

Natapos na ang Intrams, napilit na rin ni Ong si Sungwoon na ipakita si Minhyun. Okay, so nalaman ni Ong. Dentistry student si Minhyun, CEU at dating kasama ni Sungwoon sa tinitirahan nila nun.

"Bakit ka kaya single?", ngiting-ngiti si Ong na tinutusok ang pisngi ni Minhyun dun sa dp ng IG ni Minhyun.

Napadaan si Daniel at winish na sana di nya nakita yung mga pinaggagagawa ni Ong.

"Hyung, nakakaumay mukha mo pag kinikilig. Baba ka na nga dun sa kama mo.", tinulak ni Daniel si Ong na ngiting-ngiti pa din at di namalayang natulak na sya pababa.

Mukhang nahawa na si Daniel kay Sungwoon o sadyang nakakaumay lang talaga si Ong nung mga panahon na yun.

"Hyung, kailan mo ba ko papakilala sa kanya?", tanong ni Ong habang kumakain silang tatlo.

"Busy pa yung tao. Tsaka sumasakit daw ulo nya tuwing may irereto ako sa kanya.", natatawang sabi ni Sungwoon.

"Madalas mo tong gawin sa kaibigan mo?", tanong naman ni Ong.

"Hindi. Madalas nya gawin kay Minhyun.", sagot ni Daniel.

"Teka. Teka. Kilala mo sya?", tanong ni Ong kay Daniel na mukhang aso na sa pagngiti nya.

"Uh. Oo. Pero di kita tutulungan.", mukhang nahawa na nga yata si Daniel sa jowa nya.

"Bakit kayo ganyang magjowa sa'kin, ha? Ilalapit nyo ko sa grasya, ayaw nyo naman ako tulungan.", umarteng parang iiyak na si Ong.

"Onge, kumakain tayo. Kung ayaw mong maghintay sa process na ginagawa ko, imessage mo na lang.", alok ni Sungwoon sa binata.

"Para naman papansinin ako nun.", malungkot na sabi ni Ong.

"See. Exactly. Kaya trust me on this. Sabihin ko last ka na, na iaapply ko sa kanya.", confident na sinabi ni Sungwoon, kabisado nya kung pano mapapa-oo si Minhyun nang di gumagamit ng blackmail.

"Bakit nga pala push ka nang push magkajowa yun?", pahabol na tanong ni Ong kay Sungwoon na nilalagay na ang pinangkainan nila sa lababo.

"Kasi unang nireto ni Sungwoon hyung dun, winasak lang puso ni Minhyun.", sagot ni Daniel na hindi mo yata mapagtatago ng sikreto.

"Yaaaa! Hindi ah. I'm just doing Ong and Minhyun a favor. Kesa sa mga pangit na engineering students mauwi si Ong.", umalma si Sungwoon na parang gusto na sugurin si Daniel.

"Kalma na. Sige, naniniwala kami sa'yo.", sabay halik ni Daniel sa pisngi ni Sungwoon.

Normal na kay Ong makitang magPDA ang dalawa, panatag sya na sa loob ng apartment lang sila gumaganyan at di pa sya tuluyang pinapalipat sa kabilang kwarto. Naduduwag kasi sya matulog mag-isa, bully man yung magjowa sa kanya, di rin nila makakayanang iwanan o pabayaan si Ong. Pero yung pagiging third wheel ng taon nya, nauuwi rin minsan sa inggit. Gusto nyang maupgrade yung pacrush crush lang nya dati. Di kasi sya sanay pumorma sa kapwa lalaki kaya umaasa talaga syang mapapayag ni Sungwoon si Minhyun.

 

Nagising si Ong na si Daniel na lang ang tulog na tulog. Kinuha agad ni Ong ang cellphone nya na iniwan nyang nakacharge pa simula kagabi.

From: Woonie hyung

Onge. Onge. Onge. Mamayang lunch, Figaro daw sabi ni Minhyun. Mabilisan lang muna daw kasi kagabi ko pa sya kinukulit talaga. Gisingin mo na rin si Niel, may pasok yan.

Napatayo si Ong sa kinahihigaan nya na sya namang kinagulat ni Daniel. Nalaman ni Daniel ang dahilan, naghawak sila ng kamay at nagtatatalon-talon sa excitement.

"Ayan na, mabibinyagan ka na.", sabi ni Daniel.

"Teka pala, kinakabahan ako. Ano isusuot ko?", tanong ni Ong.

"May pasok ka ba, uniform na lang para disente ka naman. Chos. Tapos wag kalilimutan yung comma hair.", suggest ni Daniel.

"Sasamahan ba ko ni Sungwoon hyung? Di ko kakayanin, baka lamunin ako ng lupa dun.", kinakain na ng kaba si Ong.

"Oo yan. Hahahaha. Unang pagkikita nyo, alam na ni Sungwoon at Minhyun gawain pag ganyan.", sabi ni Daniel na nagpaalam na mauuna na sya gumamit ng banyo dahil magpapaxerox pa sya ng handouts bago pumasok.

"Goodluck. Goodluck. Kwentuhan mo na lang ako mamaya, di ko na naman makakasama jowa ko nito sa lunch.", tinapik sya ni Daniel at lumabas na ng apartment.

 

Nag-ayos ng todo si Ong, nag-uniform kahit wala talaga syang pasok kasi dun daw sya mukhang disente sabi ni Daniel. Nagpuslit ng kaunting spray sa pabango ni Daniel kasi sakto namang naubusan na sya, baka patayin sya sa tingin ni Sungwoon pag yung pabango ni Sungwoon gagamitin nya at magkaamoy silang makikipagkita kay Minhyun.

 

11:45am na, nasa loob na sya ng figaro. Humanap sya ng mauupuan sa loob, na kakasya silang tatlo. Pinilit nyang samahan na din sya ni Daniel pero nagtext ito at sinabing 1pm pa ang out nya at baka di magustuhan ni Sungwoon na andun sya. Di mapakali si Ong, san uupo dun sa apatan na upuan. Tumalikod na lang sya sa may view ng pintuan, at itetext na sana si Sungwoon nang may tumakip na kamay sa mga mata nya. Naramdaman nyang maliliit ang kamay na ito, alam nyang si Sungwoon ito.

"Hi bitch. Miss mo ko?", sabi nung maliit na lalaki na nagtakip sa mata ni Ong.

Tinanggal ni Ong ng pilit ang kamay ni Sungwoon at makikipag-asaran na sana nung nakita nyang may lalaking nakaupo na sa harapan nya. Nanigas si Ong sa kinauupuan nya, yung dalawang linggo na nyang crush nakaupo na malapit sa kanya. Di nya inakalang napakagwapo pala nito sa personal, nakawhite uniform, maayos na maayos ang buhok, plantsadong plantsado ang polo, mukhang ang bango-bango pa, at ang panga, ilong at mata, lahat pasok sa taste ni Ong. Ito na yata ang pinakagwapo sa mga kaibigan ni Sungwoon.

"Huy Ong.", kalabit ni Sungwoon kay Ong na hindi sanay na natutulala.

"Minhyun si Ong, Ong si--"

"Minhyun. Minhyun nga pala.", tumayo si Minhyun at nakipagkamay kay Ong.

Tinanggap naman ni Ong ang kamay nya, hindi sya kinikilig bagkus para syang naiihi ngayon sa kaba. First time nya mareto at makipagmeet ng ganito. Hiyang-hiya talaga sya. Hawak hawak sya ngayon ng crush nya, naisip ni Ong na parang hawak na nya ang kanyang buong mundo. Nagising lang sya mula sa pantasya nya sa pag-alog ni Minhyun sa kanyang kamay.

"Ong, pwede mo kong tawaging Ong.", bati ni Ong kay Mihyun.

"Si Ong nga pala, kapwa ko officer sa org. Photographer namin pag may activities ang org namin. Nakatira sya kasama namin ni Daniel at single.", kwento ni Sungwoon kay Minhyun na ikinapula ng mukha ni Ong.

"Hmmm. Si Minhyun naman, busy sya. Halata naman. Hahahaha. Dentistry student sa CEU. Magkaedad nga lang pala kayo. Cute no? Pag inalok ka nito ng libreng pasta ng ngipin, wag ka papayag. Hahahaha. Joke lang. Single at available pa 'tong kaibigan ko.", nakaharap kay Ong na sinabi ni Sungwoon.

"Tara order na tayo.", sabi ni Minhyun na tumitingin sa orasan nya.

"Actually, umorder na ko. Alam ko kasing busy ka din kaya umorder na ko nang makakain kanina.", sabi ni Ong na parang kumportable na sa sitwasyon dahil nandyan naman sa tabi nya si Sungwoon.

Isa-isang nagsidatingan ang pagkain. May mga pasta, salad, sandwiches at dessert, mayron ding coffee at non-coffee beverages na nakahain na ngayon sa lamesa nila.

"Dami. May iba pa ba tayong makakasama?", nagtatakang tanong ni Minhyun.

"Ah. Wala. Wala. Hin-hindi ko k-kasi alam kung ano gusto mo. Nag-order ako nang marami.", pautal-utal na sinabi ni Ong.

Kinurot sya ni Sungwoon at nagsenyas ng okay sa ilalim ng table. Mahilig kasi fumoodtrip si Minhyun kaya proud na proud si Seng na kahit di nya naturuan si Ong ay alam naman pala nya ang kanyang gagawin.

30 minutes ding nagkwentuhan ang dalawa. Hinayaan lang sila ni Sungwoon kasi busy din sya kausapin sa cellphone yung nag-audit ng nagasta ng org sa nakaraang intrams. Sa una, awkward pa talaga ang lahat kay Ong pero hindi magiging kaibigan ni Minhyun si Sungwoon kung hindi rin sya tulad nito na mabilis makagaanan ng loob. Papasa si Minhyun at Sungwoon na Mr. Personality kung hindi lang talaga bully si Sungwoon. Marami-rami na ring nalaman si Ong tungkol kay Minhyun sa 30 minutes na yun. San sya nakatira, gano kahirap ang course nya at gano kacute si Minhyun pag tumatawa.

"Uy pasensya na talaga, busy sa school. Busy sa lahat. Pero salamat sa pagkain, next time ako naman taya.", sabi ni Minhyun na ikinakilig ni Ong at ikinagulat ni Sungwoon na si Daniel naman ang kausap sa cellphone.

"Next time, kayo na lang dalawa ang magkasama.", sabi ni Sungwoon at itinigil na ang pagkausap kay Daniel.

 

Iniwan na muna ni Sungwoon at Minhyun si Ong sa loob ng Figaro. Hinatid ni Sungwoon si Minhyun at parehas silang naglabas ng phone na parang may dinidiktang kung ano si Sungwoon kay Minhyun. Nakasilip si Ong sa kanilang ginagawa at nanlambot ang siko nung nakitang kinawayan sya ni Minhyun bago pumasok ng kotse. Nagyakap muna si Sungwoon at Minhyun at pinapasok na si Minhyun sa loob ng kotse at hinintay hanggang sa makaalis ito bago ulit pumasok sa Figaro at hinarap si Ong.

 

Pinabalot ni Ong ang di nagalaw na pagkain sa dami. Dalawang paper bag ang hawak ni Ong na iniabot lahat kay Sungwoon.

"Oh. Sa jowa mo, baka gutom na. Ikaw na mag-abot, wala naman akong pasok.", iniabot na rin ni Ong ang mga gamit ni Sungwoon.

"Nga pala, kamusta? Okay lang ba ko kanina? Tingin mo may progress kaming dalawa?", pahabol na tanong ni Ong bago tuluyang pumasok ng university si Sungwoon.

"Kinuha nya number mo at may panext time next time pa syang nalalaman. Baka.", nakangising sagot ni Sungwoon kasi ayaw nyang aminin na nagustuhan din ni Minhyun si Ong. Napag-usapan pa nila kanina nung hinatid ni Sungwoon si Minhyun na, salamat at nangulit si Sungwoon sa kanya para lang mangyari to.

"Pero you did great, may baon pa nga si Daniel ko. Byebyeeee~", mabilis na lumakad papasok ng gate si Sungwoon para iwasan ang mga tanong ni Ong at iwanan na ang magiging future nung dalawa sa kanilang mga kamay.

 

Wala na talagang klase si Sungwoon, pero maraming kailangan ayusin sa headquarters ng org nila. Pinapunta nya dun si Niel at dun na din pinakain nung tinake out na pagkain ni Ong. Ikinwento ni Sungwoon ang mga nangyari at sinabing tinakasan nya talaga si Ong kasi ayaw na nya manghimasok sa mga mangyayari pa sa dalawa. Nagtawanan ang dalawa nung ginaya ni Sungwoon ang ngiting ginawa ni Ong nung unang nakita si Minhyun.

"Gwapong-gwapo yung kaibigan mo. Sarap nya bigwasan kanina. Hahahaha.", sila lang kasi ni Niel ang tao sa loob kaya nagagawa nilang pagtripan si Ong.

 

Ayaw magpakaunfair ni Sungwoon kay Minhyun kung tutulungan nya ng bongga si Ong. Gusto rin nyang matuto si Ong mag-isa, mas matanda si Ong kay Daniel kung tutuusin pero babyng baby din ng dalawa si Ong. Lalo na pag naduduwag ito sa gabi, magpapasama sa banyo pag gabi na, magpapahintay kay Daniel sa gate nila pag inabot na ng gabi ang event nya at minsan papalipatin ni Sungwoon si Daniel sa babang kutson pag stressed si Ong sa araw nya o kaya naman ay nanaginip nang masama. Alam ni Ong gano sya kamahal nung dalawa, kaya bumabawi naman ito sa kanila sa ibang paraan. Kaya nung sinabi ni Sungwoon na tumakbo sya bilang officer para naman di nakakahiya sa tuwing gagawin syang photographer nung org ay pumayag sya kahit di pa sya gaanong sanay makihalubilo sa mga tao.

 

Lumipas ang araw, walang narinig ang tandem na Sungwoon at Daniel kay Ong tungkol kay Minhyun. Bago kasi nung unang lunch date nila with third wheel Sungwoon, ang daming sinasabi ni Ong kesyo torpe sya, kesyo ano gagawin nya pag pumayag na si Minhyun sa meet up. Ngayon, isang araw na nakakalipas simula nung meet up nila kay Minhyun, wala kang maririnig na ingay sa bahay kung hindi pa aaray si Daniel kada mauuntog katawan nya sa mga kanto ng lamesa, cabinet at pinto.

"Pssssttt. Psssssstt.", sitsit nang sitsit si Sungwoon.

"Ay ako ba?", gulat na tanong ni Ong.

"Oo. Ano na nangyari sayo? Ang tahimik mo yata, nasan na yung Ong na puro Minhyun ang bukambibig?", takang-taka talaga si Sungwoon.

"Di ko kasi alam filter na gagamitin dun sa pictures natin sa Figaro pati icacaption, upload ko sana sa IG e.", focus na focus pa rin si Ong sa cellphone nya.

"Ay tinamaan ka ng lintik. Danieeel, pakidampot yung kaibigan mo bago ko tuluyang itapon.", utos ni Sungwoon bago pa tuluyang pumasok ng kwarto nila.

Tumabi si Daniel sa kinauupuan ni Ong.

"Busyng-busy ha, mag-iisang oras ka na dyan. Ayaw yata ni hyung na whipped ka.", natatawang sabi ni Daniel.

"Finafollow na kasi nya ko. Gusto ko maging casual lang post ko, hindi halatang crush ko sya.", pag-eexplain naman ni Ong.

"Duwag ka umamin? Nireto ka na't lahat", umalis na si Daniel sa tabi nya at tinapik ang balikat ni Ong.

 

Isang linggo na mula nung nangyari lunch date. Isang linggo na rin palang nagkakausap sa chat, call at text si Minhyun at si Ong. May mga gabing nauunahan na sya matulog ni Sungwoon at Daniel kasi busy pa sya sa phone nya. Kabilin-bilinan ni Sungwoon kay Daniel, na wag papansinin kung may mga pagbabago kay Ong. Nakakahalata na kasi ito na may namumuo na sa dalawa at ayaw lang ni Minhyun at Ong na magkwento.

 

Hanggang sa isang araw, nakita ni Daniel na naghahakot ng gamit si Ong palabas ng kwartong di naman nila ginagamit. Naglabas din ng pang-agiw, walis tambo at basahan si Ong.

"Ang aga naman nyan hyung, ano ginagawa mo?", di pa makadilat si Daniel nang maayos nun.

"Dito ko na gusto matulog.", mahinahon na sinabi ni Ong.

"Wag ka maingay please, dapat tapos na ko bago magising boyfriend mo.", pakiusap ni Ong kay Daniel.

Hinayaan lang sya ni Daniel sa ginagawa nya. Naiisip ni Daniel ngayon ano kaya ang nakain ni Ong? May pinakain kaya si Minhyun dito? Umiling si Daniel kasi masyado pang mabilis para dun.

Umakyat si Daniel at sinilip ang ngayong pagod na pagod na si Ong.

"Kaya mo na ba magsolo? Bakit mo ba yan naisipan?", tanong ni Daniel kay Ong na hingal na sa pagbuhat ng kutson at mga gamit nya. Di nya pa matangay drawer nya at baka magising nya si Sungwoon.

"Mas natatakot ako magstay sa sala natin pag nagrerequest ng video call si Nyeon, mas okay na dito. Hehehe.", may halong kilig sa tono ni Ong.

Tuluyan na nyang masosolo si Minhyun este, wala na syang maiistorbo sa moment nila ni Minhyun. Medyo busy pa si Minhyun sa acads nya pero inanyaya ni Minhyun si Ong sa bahay nya after ng exams nito.

 

Dumating ang Friday, tapos na ang exams ni Minhyun. Kinakabahan pa rin si Ong kahit madalas na nya itong nakakausap.

Sinundo sya ni Minhyun sa harap ng university nila at saglitang pagdrive lang ay nasa bahay na sila.

Ang linis linis at ang bango bango ng tinitirahan ni Minhyun, organized pa lahat ng gamit mula banyo hanggang kusina.

"Pasensya ka na, ngayon lang ako nagkatime talaga. Tapos dito lang kita dinala.", hinarap ni Minhyun si Ong matapos ipasok ang mga school stuffs nya sa kwarto.

 

Pumayag si Ong na sa ganito na muna sila magkita ni Minhyun, gusto nya kahit papaano ay masolo nya muna si Minhyun kung hahantong sa relasyon ang kung anumang mayron sila ngayon. Di makapagsalita si Ong nang maayos. Nanuod ang dalawa ng isang romance na movie, parang mas gugustuhin na lamang ni Ong manuod ng horror kasi mas naduduwag sya na baka maging awkward sila sa mga kissing scenes nung pelikula.

Nanigas si Ong sa kinauupuan nya nung hiniga ni Minhyun ang ulo nya sa hita ni Ong. Di sya sanay sa ganito, di nya alam ang gagawin nya. Matagal ding nahiga si Minhyun dun nung tumingala si Minhyun sa kanya, ngiting-ngiti ito at tinanong kung okay lang bang mahiga sya sa hita ni Ong. Tumango lang si Ong at unti-unting nagslowmo lahat para kay Ong nun, mukhang alam na nya na yung dating kala nya kabag lang o landi ang namumuo sa kanya ay mukhang infatuation na. Oo, infatuation pa lang ganun ka in denial si Ong sa nararamdaman nya. He wants to take it slowly, ika nya sa sarili nya. Ayaw nyang pabilisin ang lahat, tutal bago lang lahat ng ito para sa kanya.

 

Gusto nang gumamit ni Ong ng cr, pero nakita nyang nakatulog pala si Minhyun. Napuyat sa pagrereview, di na nya ginising si Minhyun at makakapaghintay naman daw ang pantog nya.

Umikot-ikot ang mata nya sa paligid, nun lang nya napansin na puting-puti pala ang mga kasangkapan ni Minhyun sa bahay. Bagay na bagay sa personality at looks nya ang dentistry, kita din na kahit busy sa college life ay namemaintain ni Minhyun ang linis at ayos nung bahay. Napagdesisyunan nyang sumaglit na din ng tulog kasi naaawa sya sa pagod na inabot ni Minhyun sa pag-aaral.

 

Sunday nun, gawain lagi ng HOK squad na magsimba ng 5pm sa Barasoain.

"Hyuuung, bilis na. Baka malate pa tayo. Kailangan mo pa naman ng guidance ni Lord ngayong linggo.", panunuksong ginawa ni Daniel sa jowa nya.

Bumaba na si Sungwoon at hinanap si Ong kay Daniel.

"Ewan ko, lumabas kanina. Kausap yata sa cellphone si Minhyun. Tara na.", pag-anyaya ni Daniel palabas.

Nangiti ang dalawa, nung makitang naghihintay sa labasan si Ong at ang kotseng pamilyar na kay Sungwoon at yun na nga, lumabas si Minhyun.

"Sawa ka na makithirdwheel, 'no?", pabulong na inuusisa ni Sungwoon si Ong, tinutunggo-tunggo pa nya balikat ni Ong na para bang nasa high school lamang sila.

Unang holding hands ni Ong at Minhyun sa simbahan pa. Kapit na kapit nun si Ong at ngiting-ngiti, hindi Ama Namin ang naidasal nya nun kung hindi Salamat Lord.

 

"Any plans ngayong Christmas/sembreak hyung? Uuwi lang kami sa kanya-kanya naming bahay ni Sungwoon-hyung.", nalulungkot na kwento ni Daniel.

Tinutulungan ni Ong mag-impake ng gamit si Sungwoon, lahat yata kasi ng appliances balak yata iuwi sa hometown nya.

"Magstay pa ko dito sa Malolos eh, kila Minhyun na lang siguro ko makikitulog.", nagkakamot ng ulo si Ong na tila nahihiya sa pagkwekwento nya.

"Manuod daw kasi kami ng Giant Lantern Festival sa Pampanga eh. After nun, uuwi na ko samin.", dagdag pa ni Ong.

"Wooow. Ginagalingan mo masyado hyung, fumefestival ka na for a date ngayon.", amaze na amaze na sabi ni Daniel.

"Friendly date Niel. Friendly date. Mag-aappreciate kami ng parol as friends", patapos na si Ong at Sungwoon sa pag-iimpake. Hinatid na nya ang dalawa sa gate nila. Maya-maya ay sya naman ang mag-aayos ng gamit pangsleep over kila Minhyun.

"O sige na, baklang to. Huhuhu. Proud ako sayo, natututo ka na. Hep, bata ka pa ha. Behave ka kila Nyeon.", huling bilin ni Sungwoon bago sila sumakay ng tricycle papalabas ng village na tinitirahan nila.

Nagflying kiss na lang ang HOK squad sa isa't-isa dahil next year na sila magkikita-kita.

 

Naiwan na si Ong, naglagay lang syang kaunting damit, pang-ootd sa festival at naalala nyang bitbitin ang camera nya, baka dun sa festival ay may makuha sya na magagamit nya sa contest na sasalihan nya.

 

Nakakailang punta na si Ong sa bahay ni Minhyun, dun sila kadalasang tumatambay, nagkwekwentuhan about life, iba dito ay deep conversations talaga.

Ong finds comfort in Minhyun, nasa bahay nga sya ni Minhyun pero si Minhyun ang naging tirahan nya. Di na rin kasi sya nakakapag-open up ng mga worries at stress nya kay Sungwoon kasi alam nyang marami ng stress ang inaabot ni Sungwoon sa org nila. Di naman nya nafifeel na left out sya as a part nung HOK squad, sadyang ibang peace and comfort ang nakukuha nya kay Minhyun, yung alam nyang after a very long and tiring day, "I miss you. Kamusta na?" lang ni Minhyun ay masaya na sya.

Palitan na ba nya si Sungwoon at si Minhyun na ibestfriend nya? Ganun kalito ang feelings ngayon ni Ong, sa sobrang puro crush lang alam nya.

Di nya ngayon mapagdifferentiate and friendship sa love? Namimiss nya rin naman si Sungwoon at Daniel, kaya siguro normal lang din na matorete sya pag miss na nya si Minhyun?

"Ah basta. Bahala na.", sabi nya sa isip nya habang nasa byahe papunta kila Minhyun. Di na sya nagpasundo dito at busy yata sa general cleaning si Minhyun kahit ang linis na ng bahay nito.

 

Pagdating ni Ong ay saktong kalalabas lang ni Minhyun sa kwarto, bagong ligo, bagong bihis.

"Quick shower lang kasi nangamoy tuna pasta na yata ako.", inaamoy amoy pa ni Minhyun ang braso nya kung kumapit ba ang amoy ng tuna sa kanya.

Napalunok si Ong sa nakikita nya, fresh from the banyo na Minhyun, na gusto nya ring amuyin kung amoy tuna nga ba, este, yung pasta. Gusto nya malaman kung tuna ba talaga ang sahog nung pasta.

"Behave Onge, sabi ni hyung bata pa ko.", kausap na naman ni Ong utak nya.

"Huy. Tara kain muna tayo. Kahit sa kwarto mo na ilagay gamit mo.", niyugyog nya si Ong na natulala na.

"Iwan muna kita. Maghain lang ako.", pinapunta nya si Ong sa kwarto nya.

 

Tulad dati, inikot ni Ong ang mata nya sa paligid. Hanggang kwarto ni Minhyun ay purong puti. Unang beses nyang napunta dito kasi puro sala, kusina, banyo at study room lang ni Minhyun ang napupuntahan pa lang nya.

Nag-iisa lang si Minhyun sa kanila dahil buong pamilya daw nito ay nasa Macau na. Pinili nyang manatili dito sa Pinas para mag-aral, kaya sigurong nagawang ampunin ni Minhyun si Sungwoon nun sa bahay nila at nakapaglagay pa ng study room sa bahay nila.

Sa study room nung naaalala nya, nandoon nakadisplay ang mga achievements, certificates, medals ni Minhyun. Organized na organized na tao talaga si Minhyun. Kumpleto din ang pamilya nila ng encyclopedia, mga best-seller na libro, fics at non-fics, kaharap ng study table ay isang malaking family picture.

Madalas dun nakikipagvideo call si Minhyun bukod sa sala kaya wala talagang idea si Ong ano itsura ng kwarto ni Minhyun, sinisingit talaga kasi ni Minhyun ang pakikipag-usap kay Ong kahit busy sya sa pag-aaral.

 

Ngayon, unang tapak nya sa kwarto ni Minhyun. Di na nya kinailangang buksan ang ilaw, ganda ng lighting sa kwarto ni Minhyun. Sa laki ng bintana ni Minhyun, sa ganda ng kurtina nito na tiyak magandang hahanginin sa umaga, kahit hindi morning person maeenjoy yung ganitong view pag gising.

Ang sumunod na pumukaw ng atensyon ni Ong ay ang maliit na table na puro polaroids, mahilig din pala kumuha ng pictures itong si Minhyun. Sa dami ng polaroids na sinuri nya, isa dun ang nakapukaw talaga sa paningin nya. Nakaupo sa white sand ang dalawang lalaki, ang isa ay nakalean sa shoulder nung mas matangkad at sa background ay napakagandang sunset.

Nafocus nung photographer sa sunset kaya di masyadong mamumukhaan kung sino yun, pero for sure si Minhyun isa dun, after all, wall ng kwarto ni Minhyun tinitingnan nya.

 

Pagtalikod ni Ong, bumungad sa kanya ang kama ni Minhyun. Malaki ito. Natulala si Ong, hinimas-himas ang maayos na maayos na kama ni Minhyun, nangiti at napakanta sa isipan nya,

*Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's wha--*

 

Nalaglag si Ong sa pagkakaupo nya sa dulo ng kama.

"Nagustuhan mo ba kwarto ko?", natatawang tanong ni Minhyun, pinuntahan si ong at natatawang inalalayan patayo si Ong.

Hiyang-hiya si Onge nun hanggang sa makakain sila at nakatulog. Awkward nung una lahat kay Ong pero magaling talaga makihalubilo si Minhyun sa tao, nawala lahat ng awkwardness at yung closeness nila nadala na nila in real life, no need for emojis na, totoong tawa na ang naibibigay ni Ong.

 

Nakarating na sila sa Pampanga, mamaya pa magi-start ang official lighting ng mga parol. Lumibot-libot muna sila, namiss nila magstreet foods kaya dun sila tumagal.

Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula ng dumilim at pinailaw na nga ang mga parol. Marami ito at naglalakihan, labas agad si Ong ng camera nya. Madami syang nakuhanang maganda, mga parol, pamilya, bata at mga couples.

 

Maya maya pa ay nagulat sya nang may yumakap mula sa likuran nya. Si Minhyun, pinaloob ang leeg at balikat ni Ong sa mga braso nya.

"Do you like what you see?", tanong ni Minhyun na kumportableng-kumportable sa posisyon nila ni Ong.

"U-uhm. Oo.", naninigas sa kinatatayuan nya si Ong. Di sya makahinga dahil ba sa higpit ng yakap ito ni Minhyun o sa sumasabog nyang feelings sa loob ng sistema nya.

"Ganda dito no?", sabay higpit pa lalo ng yakap nya. Di pinahalata ni Minhyun pero tumakas-takas sya sa pag-amoy sa buhok ni Ong.

"Uhh. Minhyun. Madaming nakatingin satin.", sabi ni Ong na gusto na magtago any moment.

"Ha? Inggit lang sila kasi gwapo kasama ko.", inikot ni Minhyun si Ong, magkaharap na silang dalawa ngayon.

"Does this make you uncomfortable? Yung pagkayakap ko? 'Coz I want you to know, I like what I'm doing, ayoko tumigil kasi unti-unti na kong nahuhulog sa'yo.", paglilinaw ni Minhyun kay Ong.

Wala na. Nagpatalo na ng tuluyan si Minhyun sa nararamdaman nya, di na nakatiis at sya na unang umamin sa dalawa. Humarap ulit sa mga parol ang dalawa at niyakap muli si Ong.

"I'm not asking for an answer though. Di kita minamadali. But can you let me do these things? Nababaliw na ko kakaisip sa gabi ano feeling na ganito ka kalapit sakin. I'll stop if you want me to.", pagklaklaro ni Minhyun.

 

"No. Don't stop.", sa wakas nakapagsalita na si Ong. Tipid man ito pero napakalaking go signal na ito para kay Minhyun.

 

Nangiti at kinilig si Minhyun, dahilan kaya ibinaon nya ang kanyang ulo sa leeg ni Ong. Natatawang ewan si Minhyun sa kilig.

 

Isang oras lang sila nagtagal dun dahil baka lalo silang gabihin sa daan. Pumasok na sila sa kotse, kinuha ni Minhyun ang kaliwang kamay ni Ong at tsaka hinalikan.

"Salamat sa pagsama sa'kin dito. You made my night special.", saad ni Minhyun habang hawak hawak pa din ang kamay ni Ong.

 

Dumaan sa drive thru ang dalawa. Kandong-kandong ni Ong lahat ng pagkain at paunti-unting sinusubuan si Minhyun habang nagdadrive pauwi.

 

Magkatabi muling natulog si Ong at Minhyun, pero this time magkalapit na magkalapit na sila sa isa't isa. Hinawakan ni Minhyun ang kamay ni Ong at tinitigan sabay hinalikan.

"Naging masaya ka naman ba? Tipid mo magsalita mula kanina.", pag-uusisa ni Minhyun.

"Masaya ako. Hirap na hirap lang talaga ko kimkimin yung kilig. Masaya kong nandito ka sakin.", sabi ni Ong na mukhang naprocess na yata ang lahat ng nangyari.

 

Siniksik ni Minhyun ang ulo nya sa pagitan ng balikat at ulo ni Ong.

"Will you wait for me?", tanong ni Minhyun.

"Ha?", nagtatakang tanong ni Ong.

"Sa makalawa kasi, punta kong Macau to celebrate the holiday season with my family. It's a yearly thing, na ako na lang pumupunta sa kanila. It's just for a few weeks, it won't be long. Medyo busy, kasi bunso yung sasalubong sa kanila but I'll try to connect with you.", sabay halik sa pisngi ni Ong si Minhyun.

"Goodnight.", sabay talikod ni Minhyun sa kanya at pinilit nang matulog sa tuwa.

Si Ong naman gusto ireenact yung isang scene sa Strong Woman kung san kilig na kilig si Hyung Sik pero kasi hindi nya kama to.

Sa kilig ni Ong, sininghot-singhot nya ang unan na yakap nya at ang blanket ni Minhyun. At hinimas-himas ang gilid ng kama habang nasa isip na muli na naman silang magkakasama ng kama ni Minhyun.

 

Flight na nun ni Minhyun, di na sya naihatid ni Ong dahil after nung festival nagpaalam na sya dahil kinukulit na syang umuwi ng Nanay nya sa kanila. Nasa bahay lang si Ong nag-aabang ng updates mula kay Minhyun. 30mins na itong di nagpaparamdam. Tumunog ang cellphone ni Ong, sa wakas may balita na kay Minhyun. Nagnotif na nagpost si Minhyun sa ig.

Ngiting-ngiti si loko. Pinost pala ni Minhyun selca nila nung festival na nakayakap pa si Minhyun mula sa likuran nya, may background ng isa sa mga parol at cumaption pa ng "That day I was able to catch a star. 😉". Ayan pwede na magpapapadyak sa kama si Ong. Kilig na kilig si mokong.

 

4hours ang inabot para tuluyang makauwi si Minhyun hanggang sa family house ng Hwang sa Macau. Nagpost ulit ito sa ig ng picture ng bagahe nya tabi ng kanilang christmas tree. "Home at last, I miss you already @osw_onge"

 

Nakatulog pala si Ong sa paghihintay kay Minhyun. Nagising si Ong, na maraming notifs ang cellphone. Mayroong galing sa IG at fb messenger. Inuna nya magbackread sa messenger dahil nasa 30+ msgs na ang gc nilang apat. Ang HOK squad plus Hwang na gc nila.

Pinapagpaliwanag nung dalawa, si Sungwoon at si Daniel, ang laman ng ig posts ni Minhyun. Lalagpasan na sana nya yung ibang chat kasi puro pangungulit lang nung nakita nya ang screenshot ng bagong post ni Minhyun.

Di sya makapaniwala, inopen nya agad IG nya.

"Sheeeet, seryosohan na 'to Onge. Anunaaaa. Mahal mo na ba? Tangina. Mahal ko na nga.", kinumbinsing maigi ni Ong ang sarili nya.

"Tanginaaaaa.", sigaw ni Ong sa loob ng kwarto nya. Kaharap nya yung picture nila ni Minhyun mula sa festival.

"Gawin mong worth it paghihintay ko, ang layo-layo mo sakin gumagawa ka pa ng dahilan ng ikamamatay ko sa kilig.", kausap ni Ong si Minhyun na nasa picture at napuno ang kwarto ng puro "Wooooohh" ni Ong ng halos tatlong minuto.

Di na sya nagleave ng comment sa post dahil pumukaw na sya nang maraming atensyon maski sa mga kamag-anak ni Minhyun.

 

Madalang sila mag-usap dahil nga sa nagcacatch up talaga ang Hwang family sa isa't-isa na naintindihan naman ni Ong, lalo at tinanong naman sya ni Minhyun to wait for him.

Maglileave lang ng long goodnight at good morning chat si Minhyun kay Ong. 2weeks ganun si Minhyun, samantalang si Ong, frequent sya mag-update sa whereabouts nya sa araw.

 

Nakapagvideo call sila nung New Year. After kasi nung media noche ng mga Hwang ay may natira pang energy si Minhyun para kamustahin si Ong.

"Happy New Year babe.", bungad ni Minhyun kay Ong. Nangiti si Ong sa pagtawag ni Minhyun ng babe sa kanya, parang kanyang-kanya na talaga si Minhyun. "Buti nasagot mo pa tawag ko. I miss you. I miss you.", pinaulanan ng pacute na halik ni Minhyun si Ong.

"Kainis ka. Pero ang cute mo.", sagot ni Ong.

"Kita tayo agad pag-uwi mo ha? Kailan ba uwi mo?", tanong ni Ong.

"Di pa ko sure. Depende sa announcement ng university kailan resume ng classes. Tara tulog na tayo.", at namaalam na si Minhyun at nakasingit pa ng ilang pagpapacute kay Ong.

 

Isang linggo bago magsimula ang enrolment para sa 2nd sem sa state university na pinapasukan ng HOK squad, bumalik na sila sa apartment nila. Dahil officer nga si Sungwoon at Ong, marami silang aasikasuhin sa org para sa nalalapit na enrolment.

"Hyuuuung, kamusta bakasyon?", unang bati ni Daniel kay Ong na nakadukdok sa cellphone nya.

"Nakakafrustrate maghintay eh, alam mo yun. Nangako sya na he'll reconnect with me, once nakauwi na sya ng Pinas. Eh resume na kaya ng classes sa CEU. Hanggang ngayon, walang paramdam.", tuloy-tuloy lang sya sa pagsasalita. Nagbalik na ang toreteng Onge kay Minhyun.

"And by 'sya', you mean who?", dagdag na tanong ni Daniel.

"Sarap mo din itapon minsan, si Minhyun.", halatang frustrated nga si Ong at nag-abang na naman sa kanyang cellphone ng anumang notifications.

"Ah si Minhyun ba? Nakauwi na sya. Tatlong gabi nga yun nakitulog sa bahay ni Sungwoon at lolo nya.", jusko bakit nilaglag ni Daniel si Minhyun.

Tumigil ang dalawa sa pag-uusap nang may narinig silang humintong tricycle sa labasan nila. Bumukas ang pintuan nila at may lumitaw na maliit na tao.

"Hello bitches!!", excited na excited pa naman si Sungwoon na salubungin yung dalawa pero puro pag-iwas ng tingin, walang imik at dabog sa hagdanan at pinto ang iginanti nung dalawa sa kanya.

"Hooooooy! Hala. Ano nangyari?", sinara ni Sungwoon ang pintuan, nilapag ang bag sa lugar kung san iniwan na lang din basta ni Daniel at Ong ang bag nila at sinundan ang dalawa sa taas.

"Teka. Teka. Sino unahin kong katukin?", nalilito si Sungwoon pero mas piniling puntahan si Daniel.

 

Naabutan nyang nakahiga ito at nakaharap ito sa pader.

"Huuuy. Ano nangyari? Grabe kayong dalawa. Clueless nyo kong iniwan sa baba.", angal ni Sungwoon kay Daniel.

"Oh yeah? Ikaw pa clueless? O kami ni Ong clueless sa inyo ni Minhyun? Ayaw mo kong padalawin sa inyo. Yung kapitbahay mo lang na si Woojin nagkwento sakin. Ano. Ano. Ishashutdown mo muna ko sa buhay mo tapos tsaka na ko pag tapos na holiday love affair nyo ni Minhyun?", sabi ni Daniel na mukhang yung pader ang kausap.

"Wow. Ano kami ni Minhyun? Cheaters ng taon? Kabit ng taon? Kababata ko yun. Mahal pa nga yata ni Lolo yun kesa sakin. Alam mo namang pag nakila Lolo ako ayoko ng dalaw.", paliwanag ni Sungwoon.

"Wow ka din. Ayaw ng dalaw, pero ilang gabi katabi si Minhyun. Sa lapag ka matutulog mamayang gabi. Ayaw kitang katabi.", pagsusungit ni Daniel.

Kung nakaharap lang siguro si Daniel, kita na nyang hirap na si Sungwoon na mag-explain.

"Pano mo ko maiintindihan kung nakatalikod ka? Walang something samin ni Minhyun, okay? Isang taon higit mo nang napatunayan yan, babalikan ba natin issue na 'to?", hindi alam ni Sungwoon kung dapat ba nyang ichika kay Daniel yung mga next revelations about sa pagstay ni Minhyun sa kanila.

 

"I-it's just Jjaeni's back, there you have it, nasabi ko na tuloy.", hindi alam ni Sungwoon saan lulugar, hindi sya madaldal when it comes to secrets pero shit, he needs to be honest to his partner. Ang sarap talaga magkaron ng friends, dagdag thrill sa life.

"Oh. Anong pake ko kay Jjaeni? Sino ba yun?", lakas ng toyo ni Daniel, hindi yata inaabsorb yung chika ni Sungwoon.

"Si Jjaeni, yung-- Araaaay!!", napaaray si Sungwoon kasi natamaan ng braso ni Daniel leeg nya sa pagtalikod nito.

Hinimas-himas muna ni Daniel ang natamaan nya at tsaka tumawa saglit.

"Shit hyung. Si Jjaeni, anong ginawa ng kaibigan mo na yun?", sa wakas nagets na ni Daniel ang lahat.

 

Sabado ng umaga nung dumating si Minhyun sa Pinas. Hindi na sya nagsabi kay Sungwoon na uuwi sya at magpasundo dito, hindi na rin nya inabala si Ong dahil gusto nyang surpresahin si Ong. Ngayon pa lang magsisimula ang damoves nya kay Ong, kaya dapat unang entrada pa lang bongga na.

Masayang kinamusta ni Minhyun ang kapitbahay niya na si Baejin at pinasalamatan sa pagtingin-tingin sa bahay nya nung nasa Macau sya.

 

"Ah hyung. May bisita ka nga pala. Boyfriend mo daw. Namukhaan ko namang pamilyar sa akin. Ilang araw na nagpabalik-balik, sabi ko ngayon uwi mo. Kanina pa sya naghihintay sa harapan ng pinto mo.", report ni Baejin kay Minhyun.

"Oh. Baka si Ong yun, sige salamat. Maya ko na bigay pasalubong mo ha. May bisita si Kuya mo.", nagpaalam na si Minhyun kay Baejin at tinukso nyang may jowa syang dala para kay Baejin.

 

"Boyfriend daw.", naiiling-iling at ngiting-ngiti si Minhyun papasok ng gate nya.

Pagpasok nya ay may lalaking nakaupo at nakatalikod at may katabing gitara sa gilid nya, pamilyar yung gitara.

"Oh shit. Bakit ka andito?", bungad ni Minhyun, sakto namang paharap na ang lalaki.

"Uhm. Hyung. Kamusta flight? Tulad ng dati, papatulong sana ko. May contest ulit akong sasalihan.", paliwanag nung lalaki.

"Jaehwan, don't do this. Tapos na tayo.", sinulok muna ni Minhyun ang bag nya dahil alam nyang mahabang diskusyon 'to.

"Please hyung. Tulong lang kailangan ko, no more, no less. Please, after this I'll leave.", hinawakan ni Jaehwan ang braso ni Minhyun at nagmakaawa.

Binawi ni Minhyun ang braso nya at sa pagkakarinig ni Minhyun nung 'I'll leave' ni Jaehwan, sumuko na sya at pumayag na tutulungan sya.

"Fine. But can we atleast do it some other time? Pagod ako. I want to rest.", ang cold ng pagkakasabi ni Minhyun.

"Just lock the gate, alam mo na yan kung pano. Just chat me or whatsoever kung kailan ang start.", pagod na pagod na talaga si Minhyun, from everything, the flight and this upcoming week. Oo, pagod na sya agad kakaisip, bakit ba bumalik itong lalaki na to.

 

Kakaisip dito, nalimutan na nyang may Ong na naghihintay, na may Ong pa syang isusurprise.

 

Bumalik kinabukasan si Jaehwan dahil malapit na rin ang contest nito. Casual naman lahat, si Minhyun nasa keyboard, si Jaehwan nasa gitara at kumakanta.

Ganun silang dalawa nung sila pa. Jaehwan finds strength in Minhyun, hindi pa ganun kadalubhasa si Minhyun na nag-aral talaga and all sa music pero nakakatulong yung criticisms ni Minhyun and suggestions kay Jaehwan on how to cooly perform on the stage.

 

Tatlong araw silang ganun, practice nang practice. Hanggang sa nagising na sa katotohanan si Minhyun. Sa pang-apat na araw ay tinapat na nya si Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan, ano 'tong lahat ng 'to?", pagklaklaro ni Minhyun.

"Ha?", sagot ni Jaehwan habang abala sa pagsetup ng gitara nya.

 

"Wag na tayo magtanga-tangahan please. Diretsuhin mo na ko. Itumbok mo na yung dahilan bakit ka bumalik. Di ka naman nauntog o nabugok di ba para makalimutan mong inayawan mo na 'to lahat. Itong ganitong scenario.", naibuhos na ni Minhyun ang simula ng inis nya.

"Hyung, kasi ano.", malumanay na sinabi ni Jaehwan.

 

"Ano Jaehwan. Ano. Nakita mo may bago na sa buhay ko, marerealize mo na tanga kang itinapon mo ko at nalate ka nang damputin ako kasi may iba na kong gusto? O pwes, tama ka. Late ka na at wala nang babalikan pa.", sumabog na si Minhyun, di nyo sya masisisi kasi apat na buwan nyang kinimkim ang galit nya kay Jaehwan sa pag-iwan nito sa kanya, wala silang closure at ngayong nandyan na si Ong sa picture, ang pagtatagpo ng landas nilang mag-ex ang iniiwasan ni Minhyun na mangyari.

 

Pero tulad ng lahat, marupok tayo. Hindi para sa ex natin, pumayag si Minhyun na papasukin muli si Jaehwan sa buhay nya para tuluyan nang maghilom ang sugat nya. Marupok sya para sa mga tamang sagot, marupok syang alamin bakit na lang sya bastang iniwan ni Jaehwan.

 

"Pero hyung. . .", Jaehwan broke into tears. "Hindi ko pala kaya, hindi ko kaya lahat ng to nang wala ka. Oo, nagkamali ako in choosing my dream, no using my dream as an excuse to be with my coach pero ngayon hyung, gusto kong itama lahat. Give me another chance.", pagpapatuloy ni Jaehwan.

"Ano yung chance? Nakakain ba yun? O tinatapon katulad ko? And please, don't go crying back to me at sabihing hindi mo kaya. Jaehwan, kinaya kong wala ka sa buhay ko. Kayanin mong wala na rin ako sa buhay mo.", sagot ni Minhyun at di rin natiis na abutan ng panyo si Jaehwan.

 

"Please don't make me choose. Mahal ko na sya. At never kong ipaparanas sa kanya yung nangyari sakin, sorry. Kaya siguro 'to tinawag na closure, this is to close all the unanswered questions and what ifs that we had.", dagdag ni Minhyun at niyakap nya si Jaehwan hanggang sa tumahan ito.

 

Naliwanagan na si Jaehwan at nangakong hindi na manggugulo pa.

 

"Ohmy. Ang intense. Kamusta ka naman ngayon?", gusto lang makasigurado ni Sungwoon kung okay ba si Minhyun, kilala nya ang kaibigan nya, hindi ito susugod sa kanila kung okay naman sya.

Dun na umiyak si Minhyun, niyakap ni Minhyun si Sungwoon. Hinayaan lang ni Sungwoon na ganun ang posisyon nila, sinamahan pa nya ng himas sa likod si Minhyun para makatulong sa pagpapakalma dito.

Noon lang nya nakitang umiyak si Minhyun ng ganun. Mahal na mahal ni Minhyun nun si Jaehwan, nagbulag-bulagan nung nalamang pinagpalit sya, hindi kumausap ng kaibigan ng ilang linggo.

 

Siguro marahil, ngayon na nagising si Minhyun sa buong katotohanan. Masakit na kailangan nya magtaray at maging matapang para di lumambot ang puso nya pero somehow gumaan pakiramdam nya, it helped him move on from the things that kept him from moving on.

"Magstay ka lang dito hanggat gusto mo. Wala kong mapapayo sa'yo, alam mo yan. Mahina ako dyan. But know, that I will be here 'til you heal.", sabi ni Sungwoon habang unti-unting pinanuod si Minhyun makatulog sa pagod kakaiyak.

 

 

"Ohmy. Ang intense.", yun ang naging reaksyon ni Daniel sa kwento ni Sungwoon.

"Oh di ba. Do we share the same blood or what. Hahahaha. Kaya tulungan mo naman akong amuhin si Ong, pahamak bibig mo minsan.", demand ni Sungwoon kay Daniel.

 

Pumayag si Daniel pero nashock sila na wala na si Ong sa kwarto nya.

Ilang calls na ang ginawa ni Daniel sa number ni Ong, ayaw ni Sungwoon na sya tumawag baka mahirapan lalo silang hanapin si Ong.

 

"Nyeon, bakit ka ganyaaaan? A-anoong ginawa ko sa'yo?", sabi ni Ong nung sinagot ng isang lalaki ang tawag nya.

"San ka Ong? Nakainom ka ba? May kasama ka ba?", tanong nung nasa kabilang linya.

"Sa Cabanas. Minhyuuuun, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal.", gusto na umiyak ni Ong.

"Shit Ong. Dyan ka lang ha, puntahan kita.", nagmadali na ang lalaking kausap ni Ong sa telepono.

 

Nakarating na ang lalaki sa kinalulugaran ni Ong.

"O bakit ka andito? Nasan na yung gago mong friend?", tanong ni Ong sa lalaking kaharap nya.

"Ako tinawagan mo Ong. Tara na, iuuwi na kita.", sagot ni Sungwoon.

"Ay mali pala ko nang natawagan. Wait. Ayan, ayan nagriring. Minhyuuun, mahal kita. Lam mo ba yun. Alam mo bang gago din ako na napaniwala mo.", tuloy-tuloy lang si Ong kahit hindi pa pinipick-up ni Minhyun ang tawag nya.

 

"Ong, wag na makulit. Tara na. Pinagtitinginan na tayo.", pagmamadali ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

Ayaw sumama ni Ong, napilitan syang sampalin ni Sungwoon.

"Gumising ka nga. Papakalasing ka para sa lalaki, ha?", awat ni Sungwoon kay Ong.

 

"Tang ina. Tang ina hyung. Ang tanga ko para magpapaniwala sa paasa na yun. Ang landi, nakakainis. I'll reconnect. I'll reconnect pang nalalaman, sayo pala gustong umuwi.", umiiyak na si Ong, mukhang naparami na talaga nainom nya.

"Di mo alam sinasabi mo. Tara na sabi. Tara na. Kung ayaw mong dito ko basagin mukha mo.", sumama na sa wakas si Ong at inilabas sya ni Sungwoon. Tinawagan nya si Daniel at Minhyun para tulungan syang iuwi si Ong.

 

Lumugar si Sungwoon sa shotgun, tabi ni Minhyun at si Daniel naman ang umaalalay kay Ong sa likuran hanggang sa makauwi sila.

"Salamat Minhyun. Magstay ka ba? Ayusin nyong dalawa yan ha. Kayang-kaya mo yan. Kinaya mong maglandi, kayanin mong humarap ng lasing.", natatawang sabi ni Sungwoon.

"Haaaayy, sana after nito Daniel, ikaw na lang pagpapasensyahan ko. Ipagdasal natin happy ending nila. Ayoko nang magmurahan kami ni Ong sa ganung lugar. Hahahahaha. Nagmukha akong bully sa liit kong ito.", humiga si Sungwoon sa lap ni Daniel at inireklamo ang balikat nyang nangalay sa pag-alalay kay Ong kanina.

 

"Ong. Huy, Ong.", tinutusok-tusok ni Minhyun ngayon ang cheeks ni Ong, mukhang nagpass out na talaga si Ong sa dami ng nainom.

Umupo na lang sya sa sahig at tinitigan si Ong na mukhang tulog na.

"Haaayy. Namiss kita, big time. Bakit kasi ako nagtago sa'yo?", sinabi ni Minhyun habang triny kuhanin ang kamay ni Ong. Binawi ni Ong ang kamay nya, na kinagulat ni Minhyun.

 

"Mahal kita, alam mo ba yun?", mahinang sabi ni Ong, nahimasmasan na siguro sya nang kaunti.

"Alam ko.", pabulong na sabi ni Minhyun na halos hindi mo na maririnig.

"Naghintay ako, alam mo ba yun?", hinaplos ni Ong ang mukha ni Minhyun at umiyak.

"Alam ko kaya nga nandito na ko.", sinagot ni Minhyun, nakatulog na ng tuluyan nun si Ong. Ilang minuto pa sya nagtagal sa kwarto ni Ong bago magpaalam kay Daniel at Sungwoon at nagsabing babalik sya sa ibang araw.

 

"Hello po.", may nagbukas ng pinto ng apartment nila.

Napatingin ang lahat sa direksyon ng pinto at pinapasok ni Daniel at Sungwoon ang lalaki.

Si Ong naman ay parang walang nakikita, tuloy lang sya sa gawain nya, naghahain sya kasi kakain na sana silang tatlo.

"Halika. Tulungan na kita dyan.", kindatan pa ni Minhyun si Ong.

"Ako na. Kaya ko na.", hinablot ni Ong ang mga pinggan na hawak ni Minhyun at tinaasan ng kilay.

"Ong, wag kang harsh sa bisita natin. Dito ka na din kumain Minhyun.", imbita ni Sungwoon kay Minhyun.

"Okay lang hyung, upo na kayo dyan. Sundan ko lang si Ong sa may kusina.", sabi ni Minhyun.

 

Papasok na si Minhyun ng kusina, si Ong naman ay palabas na may bitbit na mga baso. Nagkabanggaan ang dalawa, buti matibay ang pagkakahawak ni Ong sa mga baso.

"Ay sorry. Sorry. Di ko napansing lalabas ka.", mahinahon na sabi ni Minhyun.

 

"Ano ba yan, wala kasing pagtingin sakin.", pagtataray ni Ong.

 

Pumasok na sila sa dining area at naabutang natatawa yung magjowa, narinig siguro yung banat ni Ong kay Minhyun.

"Dito na ko sa sala kakain hyung. Baka kasi mapanggigilan ko lang kinakain ko pag kasama ko yan.", at dumiretso na papuntang sala si Ong. Umupo sa sahig at sa center table nya nilapag ang pinggan nya at kumain.

"Hyung. Tingnan mo ginagawa sakin.", reklamo ni Minhyun kay Sungwoon.

Nagsignal lang si Sungwoon na kumain na muna sila bago mag-away muli.

 

"Hyung, akyat na ko. Daniel, ikaw muna sa hugasin ah.", paalam ni Ong dun sa dalawa, at nananadya talagang hindi pansinin si Minhyun.

"Ong. May bisita ka. Pumarine kang bata ka. Kami aakyat ni Daniel para makapag-usap kayo.", banggit ni Sungwoon kay Ong.

"Niel. Bilisan mo sa hugasin, iwan natin 'tong dalawa.", sigaw ni Sungwoon kay Daniel na busy sa kusina.

 

Bumaba ng hagdan nang sapilitan si Ong. Nangiti si Sungwoon, halatang gusto din naman ni Ong makausap si Minhyun. Sinong tangang maghihintay sa isang tao tapos hindi haharapin pag nandyan na? Marupok si Ong, hindi tanga.

 

Sa wakas natapos na din si Niel at sabay umakyat ang magjowa sa kwarto pero ang totoo ay mga nasa dulo lang ng hagdan at gustong-gusto makiusyoso ano ang mga magaganap.

"Bakit ka ba nandito?", umupo si Ong sa isang sofa kung san wala dun si Minhyun.

Tumayo si Minhyun para tabihan sana si Ong.

"Hep. Dyan ka lang, di ka welcome sa parte ko sa apartment na 'to.", nagsenyas pa si Ong na nagdrawing sya ng pagitan nilang dalawa.

"Will you hear me out?", umupo at nagtanong si Minhyun.

"Uhm. . . No.", ganti ni Ong.

"Ugghh, why are you making this hard for me?", giit ni Minhyun.

 

"Wow. Ikaw pa nahirapan? Di nga? Nahirapan kang magtago sakin? Hirap ka na nga, di mo pa ginalingan, kila Sungwoon hyung ka pa nagtago.", taray na taray na si Minhyun kay Ong. Baka nga malapit na rin syang mapikon dito, kanina pa sya iniirap-irapan ni Ong.

 

"Osya. Osya. Bago pa tayo tuluyan di magkaintindihan dito, kasi ayaw mo kong kausapin. --", tinatry ni Minhyun kumalma.

"Oh. Buti alam mo.", singit ni Ong.

"I'll just offer my help, tutal ito naman yung agenda ko sa pagpunta dito. Tulungan kita with your contest, kinwento sakin ni Sungwoon na may sasalihan ka. Punta tayo sa ampunan na madalas kong puntahan, you can bring the whole HOK squad kung uncomfortable ka pa ring kasama ako. Bawal tumanggi. Demand yan. Dial up my number if kailan kayo pwede.", ang strong nung datingan ng bitaw ng words ni Minhyun.

 

Nanahimik na lang si Ong at nakitang umakyat si Minhyun sa taas at naabutan ang magjowa na nakikinig pala all this time. Nagpaalam sya dun sa dalawa at sinabing babalik sya.

"I tried hyung.", sabi ni Minhyun kay Sungwoon at Daniel nung hinatid sya nung dalawa sa gate.

 

Siniko ni Sungwoon si Daniel.

"Ah. Ah. Sorry. Try ko syang kausapin, pag nagpapakabrat si Ong, hindi yun nakikinig kay Sungwoon hyung. Yun lang maooffer kong tulong plus pagsama sa inyo sa ampunan.", tumango lang si Minhyun sa inalok na tulong ni Daniel at nagpasalamat sa dalawa.

 

"Oooooongee.", sigaw ni Sungwoon paakyat sa kwarto ni Ong. Susubukan nyang kausapin si Ong, kaibigan nya parehas si Minhyun at Ong, obvious naman kasing mahal nila isa't-isa kaya eeksena na sya sa away na ito.

"Di uubra hyung.", sigaw pabalik ni Ong kay Sungwoon. Akmang isasara na pinto ng kwarto nya nung sumulpot out of nowhere si Daniel.

"Tara. Wag natin isali sa usapan si hyung. Hayaan mo yan. Hahahaha.", natatawang sabi ni Daniel.

"Samahan ka namin sa ampunan, kahit yun lang pagbigyan mo na si Minhyun. Mahal ka nun hyung, tyak may rason sya kaya sya nagdisappear saglit.", wow, napapayag ni Daniel si Ong ng ganun ganun lang.

 

Sabado ngayon. Nakapark na sa labasan nila Sungwoon ang kotse ni Minhyun. Todo support ang HOK squad kay Ong, sila ang nagbitbit nang mga kakailanganin ni Ong sa araw na ito. Kahit malayo pa yung contest proper, pinush na nilang matuloy kasi baka mawalan sila ng time pag nagsimula ng magpaexams mga profs nila. Lumagay sa likod ang magjowa at nahihiyang umupo si Ong sa tabi ni Minhyun sa harapan.

 

Nagsimula ng magdrive si Minhyun, aabutin siguro ng 1 and a half hour byahe nila sabi ni Minhyun. Nakwento rin ni Sungwoon sa byahe na naisama na sya ni Minhyun dun, nagpakaclingy si Daniel kay Sungwoon tutal solo naman nila ang likuran.

Sa loob loob ni Ong, sinusumpa na nya yung magjowa sa likod. Di makaramdam na hindi sila okay ni Minhyun magpapakita pa ng ganun. Hanggang ngayon kasi, hindi pa rin nag-uusap ang dalawa. Kay Daniel lang pinadaan ni Ong ang message nya kay Minhyun na go sya sa offer nitong tulong.

 

"Pwede playlist ko masunod? Paconnect ng BT sa car mo Minion.", request ni Daniel.

Tumugtog ang A Thousand Miles sa shuffle playlist ni Daniel.

*Making my way downtown walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd*

"And I need you. Tentenentenen.", kanta ni Sungwoon na ngiting aso ngayon at nilabas pa ulo sa pagitna ni Ong at Minhyun.

"And I miss you. Tentenentenen. And now--", padugtong ni Daniel na ginaya ang ginawa ni Sungwoon.

 

Inirapan ni Ong ang dalawa at pinasak na ni Ong ang headset nya at malakas na nagpatugtog ng ibang kanta.

"Ay. Ano ba yan. Baklang tooo.", sabi ni Sungwoon.

"We tried bro. We tried.", tinapik-tapik pa ni Daniek ang balikat ni Minhyun.

 

Pagdating nila sa ampunan. Sinalubong sila ng isang lalaki.

"Guys. Jisung nga pala, Sungwoon hyung kilala mo na sya. And Jisung hyung, ito si Daniel, boyfriend ni Sungwoon at bestfriend nila na si Ong.", inintroduce ni Minhyun ang isa't-isa.

"Added info for Daniel at Ong, si Jisung hyung ay volunteer dito tuwing Saturday.", dagdag ni Minhyun.

"At ang Hwang family ay isa sa donor ng ampunan na ito.", kwento ni Jisung.

"Minhyun, di ka naman nagsabing pupunta ka, sana nakapag-ayos man lang ako nang kaunti.", sabi ni Jisung habang lumingkis na kay Minhyun pappasok ng ampunan.

"Gusto ko lang din silang madalaw kasi nakalimutan ko na yung huli kong punta. Tsaka toiletries lang din tong bitbit ko para sa mga bata.", nagkakamot ng ulo na sinabi ni Minhyun.

Nanlilisik talaga ang mga mata ni Ong sa mga siko ni Minhyun at ni Jisung na magkadikit na magkadikit ngayon.

 

Pumasok silang lahat, laking gulat ni Ong sa dami ng batang nagtatakbuhan sa bakuran ng ampunan. In-on nya agad ang camera nya at pindot nang pindot sa ganda ng nakikita nya. Sana dito na nya mahanap yung magagamit nya para sa contest.

"Iwanan ko muna kayo guys, namiss ko laruin yung mga bata. Okay lang ba sayo yun Ong?", hinarap sya ni Minhyun.

"Shit. Ang gwapong nilalang.", sinabi ni Ong sa sarili nya pero hindi na sya paloloko sa pagmumukha na to. Paasa kaya to.

 

Hinimas ang dalawang braso ni Ong at halatang concern sya na baka maleft out si Ong.

 

"Hindi. Sige. Mag-iikot-ikot na din ako. Tuloy nyo lang ginagawa nyo.", sagot ni Ong sa kanya na piniling hindi magtaray dahil na rin ang sweet at ang innocent ng ambiance nung lugar, ayaw niya itong sirain.

 

Picture sya nang picture. Nandoong si Sungwoon, iniaabot ang tig-i-tig-isang toletries supplies ng mga bata, kinakamusta, nagtatawanan at hinihimas ang buhok ng mga bata sa gigil ni Sungwoon sa nga cute na bata.

 

Nilipat naman nya ang focus ng camera nya sa parte ni Daniel, tuwang-tuwang nakapalibot ang ibang mga bata sa kanya dahil dinampot nya ang isang pusa ay ipinaloob sa braso nya at naglecture pa yata pano paamuhin ang mga pusa.

 

Gustuhin man nyang iwasang picturan si Minhyun nun. Sadyang favorite syang puntahan ng bata. Paunahan sila, bidahan kung sino may bago o mas magandang talent kay Minhyun.

Si Minhyun naman ay natatawa at natutuwa habang may kandong-kandong na dalawang maliit na bata sa tig-isa nyang hita. Ang precious nung moment na yun, naimagine nya si Minhyun pag may anak na.

 

Napansin sya ni Minhyun at nangiti, umiwas ng tingin si Ong. Sila Minhyun naman ngayon kasama na sila Daniel at Sungwoon at nagform ng malaking bilog kasama ang mga bata, naglaro sila ng sasara ang bulaklak, bubuka ang bulaklak. Picture lang nang picture si Ong nang biglang hinatak sya ni Minhyun.

 

"Tara. Kalimutan mo muna galit mo sakin, masaya to.", invite sa kanya ni Minhyun.

Tumango si Ong at sumunod lang sa paghatak ni Minhyun sa kanila. Ang saya, sila tong dumalawa pero sila pa yung naaliw. Di na kinuhanan ni Ong yung kasama sya, iimbak na lang nya yung moment na yun sa isip at puso nya.

 

Natapos ang araw, nagpasalamat ang grupo sa ampunan at nangakong babalik sila pag hindi na sila ulit busy.

Sa sasakyan, di na nakipag-argue si Ong na sa likuran sya uupo. Di sya mananalo, eager yung dalawang tulungan si Minhyun, mabilis sya makaamoy sa mga ginagawa ni Daniel at Sungwoon.

 

Tahimik yung first 20 minutes ng byahe, napagod yata yung magjowa sa likod. Mahaba-haba pa byahe nila Bustos-Plaridel-Malolos. Plaridel na sila, halfway na nung naisipan nung dalawang gumana na ng aksyon. Gusto na nila ulit ng double dates, lalo minsan libre lahat ni Minhyun.

Nagbalibag ng tissue si Sungwoon papunta sa sahig ng kotse na inaapakan ngayon ni Ong. Si Ong, nakaheadset pa rin, ayaw marinig mga tunog ng labi ni Daniel sa pisngi ni Sungwoon.

"Effective yan. Ayaw sa dumi ni Minion.", pabulong na nagmamalaki si Sungwoon kay Daniel.

"Watch and learn boy, libre mo ko pag napagbati ko yan.", patuloy pa rin ang bulungan nung dalawa sa likod.

 

"Sungwoon-hyung, ano ba yan? Nandyan basurahan sa inyo oh.", reklamo ni Minhyun.

"Ong, Ong, pakidampot naman.", gunamit ni Minhyun kanan nyang kamay para kalabitin at ipadampot kay Ong yung tissue.

Tiningnan ni Ong yung tissue sabay iwas ng tingin, di nya naintindihan pakiusap ni Minhyun sa lakas ng patugtog nya.

"Ong. Ong. Mabilis ako mairita sa kalat, please.", tuloy pa din sa pagkalabit si Minhyun habang nakatingin sa daan nang hindi sinasadya mahugot nang malakas headset ni Ong kakakalabit nya.

 

"The fuck Minhyun, ano ba problema mo?", iritableng sagot ni Ong.

"Hoy grabe ka naman, di ko sadya. Padampot nung kalat please.", sagot ni Minhyun sa kanya.

"Ayoko. Istorbo ka.", pabalang na sagot ni Ong.

Ibabalik na sana ni Ong yung headset nya sa tenga nya nang biglang iginilid muna ni Minhyun yung sasakyan, mabukid yung lugar, medyo madilim na din. Nasa main road naman sila kaya di gaanong nakakatakot.

 

"Ong. Ano ba problema mo sakin? Galit ka pa rin ba?", humarap si Minhyun sa kanya na kung titingnan mo ang itsura ay malapit ng sumabog pero gwapo pa rin.

"Gusto mong malaman totoo? Oo. Alam ko Minhyun, hindi tayo, na paasa ka. Ganern. Pero naghahanap ako ng explanation, alam mo yun? Ilang araw mo na ko ginagambala, pero wala pa ring explanation. Ano to, nung umayon na sayo ang mundo at umokay ka na sa kung anuman yang pinagdaanan mo, babalik ka na parang walang nangyari--", marami pa sanang sasabihin si Ong.

"Kaya nga ito na ko, pano ko sisimulan kung palagi kang galit.", seryosong pang-eepal ni Minhyun sa statements ni Ong.

"Eh aber, sinong hindi magagalit? Actually hindi nga ko galit, sinasalba ko lang tong feelings ko sakaling masaktan na naman ako.", binigyang-diin ni Ong yung mga salitang 'masaktan na naman ako'.

"Can you please just hear me out? Di madali pinagdaanan ko.", tumaas na ang tono ng boses ni Minhyun.

"Uhm. No.", sinenyas pa nya sa kamay nya yung No, Hindi, Ayaw na OA nang biglang napatigil si Ong sa ginawa nya.

 

Hinalikan kasi sya ni Minhyun sa lips. Di rin alam ni Minhyun bakit nya ginawa yun, alam nyang pikon na sya pero kasi kailangan na nyang daanin sa santong paspasan moves nya para lang pakinggan sya ni Ong.

3 seconds tinagal nung halik, as in grinab ni Minhyun cheeks ni Ong at nilagyan ng force yung halik nila hanggang sa mag-untugan yung mga ilong nila. Sa 3 seconds na yun, nakapikit lang si Minhyun habang si Ong ay natulala. Masarap naman ba Ong?

Pagkatapos ng halik na yun, lumabas si Ong ng sasakyan.

 

"Sundan mo si Ong, dali.", pagpupumilit ni Sungwoon kay Daniel.

"What the fuck Minhyun? Ano yun?", pagtatanong ni Sungwoon kay Minhyun na ngayon ay ngiting-ngiti na nakahawak sa lips. Hinampas lang ni Sungwoon si Minhyun sa braso kaya nagising ito sa diwa nya.

"Huy. Ano nga yun?", pagkukulit ni Sungwoon.

"Hirap na ko sa kaibigan mong brat. He deserves that.", ngiting-ngiting explanation ni Minhyun. Sinilip nya si Sungwoon na halatang hindi binenta yung dahilan nya.

"Okay. Okay. Di ko natiis si Ddeongwu. Ang cute. Pasalamat ka, yun lang ginawa ko. I can do more. Istorbo lang kayo.", natatawang papuntang evil laugh na ginagawa ni Minhyun.

 

Meanwhile, di naman ganun kalayo nilakad ni Ong.

"Gusto ko lang muna makalanghap ng hangin.", sigaw nya kay Daniel na nasa likuran nya at hinahabol sya.

Tumigil sya dahil napansin nyang napapalayo na sya. Nakahabol na din si Daniel sa kanya.

"Whoooooooh!!", sigaw ni Ong habang nakaharap sa bukirin.

"Bakit hyung?", tanong ni Daniel.

"Ang sarap, puta.", sumigaw ulit si Ong at humarap kay Daniel nung narealize nya yung sinabi nya.

Nakita nyang nagpipigil ng tawa si Daniel, natawa na rin si Ong, sabay silang tumawa bago sya yakapin ni Daniel.

"Hyung, congrats! First kiss mo yun.", tuwang-tuwang sabi nya kay Ong.

"Ha? First kiss ko nung lasing si Sungwoon hyung tapos --", pagkwekwento ni Ong.

"Oh. Oh. Babatukan kita dyan, ituloy mo.", seryosong tumingin si Daniel kay Ong.

 

Pinagpatuloy lang nung dalawa ang pagtawa papunta sa sasakyan. Napansin nung dalawang lumipat si Sungwoon sa tabi ni Minhyun. Aagapan lang daw ni Sungwoon yung gagawin ni Minhyun na next.

"Ong dyan ka muna, sa banig nyo na ituloy ni Minhyun yung naudlot kanina.", sabi ni Sungwoon habang kinakabit yung seatbelt.

 

Napag-isipan ni Daniel at Sungwoon na tumambay muna kila Minhyun, sa lambot ng sofa at laki ng tv sa bahay ni Minhyun, napakasarap talagang magpahinga dun.

 

Nakatulog ang magjowa sa sofa. Si Ong ay nanunuod pa rin nang may hinatak sya ni Minhyun.

"Ay. Ano ba yan.", gulat na sinabi ni Ong. 

Pinatahimik lang sya ni Minhyun at sinenyas na umakyat sila sa kwarto nya.

"Sosolohin mo ko, teka bata pa ko.", pabulog na sabi ni Ong nung binuksan ni Minhyun ang kwarto.

"Sarap mo batukan minsan, gusto lang kita makausap.", sagot ni Minhyun.

"Ahh. Okay.", awkward si Ong dahil hindi sya sanay sa kumprontahan talaga.

 

Umupo ng indian seat si Minhyun sa kanyang kama na ginaya naman ni Ong. Magkaharapan sila at hinawakan ni Minhyun ang parehas kamay ni Ong.

Kinwento ni Minhyun lahat-lahat, kung bakit sya hindi nagparamdam at panandaliang iniwasan si Ong. Humingi sya ng tawad at nangakong hindi na mauulit at hindi na magtatago ng sikreto lalo ngayon kung papayag si Ong na maging boyfriend nya.

Tumango si Ong at niyakap sya, sign na napatawad na nya si Minhyun pero hindi daw nya maipapangakong hindi na sya magpapakabrat. Napatawa nun si Minhyun at umokay dun basta wag iaalis ni Ong ang pagiging clingy nya.

 

Humiga si Ong, pagod sa nangyari ngayong araw at nagpasalamat sa ginawang tulong ni Minhyun. Nagulat si Ong nang pumatong si Minhyun sa kanya.

"I love you.", and Minhyun landed soft pecks on Ong's lips.

Tumigil si Minhyun sa ikaapat na halik na ginawa nya. Nakita nyang ngumuso pa si Ong, halatang gusto pa ng kasunod.

"Ang cute mo.", humiga na si Minhyun sa tabi ni Ong at iniwan ang bitin na bitin na si Ong.

"Oh God, Ong and the things I wanted to do to you. Nagtitimpi lang din ako dahil may bisita tayo sa baba.", kinindatan ni Minhyun si Ong, niyakap at pisngi naman ni Ong ang tinadtad nya ng halik.

 

"Ong. Tara na. Ay nakatulog pala kayo. Tara na Onge, uwi na tayo.", pilit na binabangon ni Sungwoon si Ong sa pagkakahiga.

"Hyung, ayokooo. Dito lang si Ong.", nagpakaclingy si Minhyun at niyakap nang mahigpit si Ong.

"Alam nyo, cute sana si Minhyun kung hindi ngiting tuta si Ong. Hahahaha. Pakalmahin mo naman kilig mo bro.", natatawang sabi ni Daniel.

"Hu. Oo na, ihatid ko na lang kayo pauwi.", tumayo na si Minhyun at naglakad papunta ng closet nya, nakatopless pala ang loko. Tinakpan ni Daniel mata ni Sungwoon na tinatakpan naman mata ni Ong.

Habang hinihintay si Minhyun ang powerpuff girls ay nagdiwang.

"Mga baklaaaaa, di na uso thirdwheel satin ngayon.", umaapir-apir pa yung tatlo habang nagtatalon sa kama si Ong.

"Oo nga. Gaga. Bumaba ka na dyan, baka di mo pa subok kama ni Minhyun, nasira mo na.", utos ni Sungwoon at balik sa katuwaan ang HOK squad.

 

Araw na ng competition ni Ong, walang idea si Minhyun, Daniel at Sungwoon kung ano ang isasali at ilalagay ni Ong sa exhibit nya.

"Ano ba yan? Sya ang jowa, sya tong late.", sabi ni Sungwoon na naiinip na naghihintay sa labasan ng apartment nila.

"Hyung, ayan na sya.", banggit ni Daniel nung nakita na ang sasakyan ni Minhyun.

 

Lumabas si Minhyun at napawow ang dalawa.

"Wow. Mayor, Robinsons lang po punta natin.", bati ni Sungwoon habang pinapagpag ni Minhyun polo nya tiningnan kung may gusot.

"Ayos ba? Pwede na ba ishow off ni Ong boyfriend nya?", tanong ni Minhyun.

"Pwede na, mukha namang mabango.", inikot-ikot ni Sungwoon si Minhyun.

 

Pagdating nila sa venue, maraming tao. Yung judges nasa sulok na, nagsimula na pala yung competition. Iaannounce na yung winner pero hindi pa rin nila mahanap si Ong.

"Ayun. Ayun. Ayun yung kay Ong.", nagmamadaling itinuro ni Daniel yung pwesto ni Ong.

 

Naamaze yung tatlo sa mga kuha ni Ong. Yung mga batang magpipinsan na amaze na amaze sa parol nung Giant Lantern Festival. Di pa nila nakikita yung pinakaentry ni Ong.

Nandun din yung picture ni Sungwoon na kinakamusta yung mga nakapilang bata mula sa ampunan. Nandun din yung nakipaglaro si Daniel sa mga batang cute na cute sa mga pusa.

 

Pero ang mas napamangha sila, sa pinakamagandang kuha ni Ong. Yun ay ang litrato kung saan si Minhyun ay may kandong na bata habang tuwang-tuwa sa mga batang kumakanta na nakapalibot sa kanya.

 

Inannounce na si Ong ang nanalo. Tuwang-tuwa ang barkadahan nila, at naacknowledge ng mga tao sa paligid na si Minhyun yung nasa photo na nanalo.

"Hyung, isalin mo na ang korona.", request ni Daniel kay Sungwoon.

"Ha? Ano??", nagtatakang sagot ni Minhyun.

 

Nagkakamot ng ulo si Ong at nahihiyang ngumiti.

 

"Oh, ikaw na favorite muse nya.", at umarte si Sungwoon na parang pinasa nya talaga ang korona nya kay Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching 'til the end. This is my first fic here. Yeeey! Any questions or comments regarding the fic, my twitter @oohcloudyy and cc are always open.
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
